


Kiss Me on the Mouth and Set Me Free (But Please Don't Bite)

by Paynlinson



Series: Talk Me Down [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Soz, Strangers to Lovers, because sure, its also sinful, this ones happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paynlinson/pseuds/Paynlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> You can coax the cold right out of me, Drape me in your warmth</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dan finds himself in his first gay club ever and meets boy who makes him feel things he never thought he could</p><p>(Prequel to Only Fools and Anything Hurts Less. Can be read as a stand alone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me on the Mouth and Set Me Free (But Please Don't Bite)

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Bite by Troye Sivan
> 
> This fic is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine

The music thudded loudly from the speakers, filling the dimly lit club with electric beat and pounding rhythms. The air was musky with the sweat of warm bodies grinding and writhing against each other on the small dance floor. The club smelled of smoke from lit cigarettes and free flowing alcohol being poured without a care. People of all ages danced carelessly, hands roaming the body of the nearest stranger and hips grinding against each other.

Dan was new to this, the whole gay club scene. He wasn’t sure how he found himself here. One minute he was sat in his dorm, eating ice cream and crying over the silly rom com that played in the background as his mind wandered to his ex, and the next, his friends were pounding on the door, dragging him up and out of his comfy PJs into the tight black jeans and fitted muse shirt that he now adorned.

“It’s been 2 months Daniel” Connor had said, fixing Dan’s hair, pushing the messy fringe out of the boy's eyes. “Mark is a prick. It's time to move on and get yourself a man”

Dan sighed, his eyes falling to the floor. He loved his friends for trying to help him, but he wished they would understand. Mark was his first real relationship, and it hurt like hell to be told it meant nothing.“I’m not ready”

“Like hell you’re not!” Joseph shouted from the bedroom, having made himself at home on Dan's bed. He stood up quickly, trudging to the bathroom and looking at Dan. “You’re more than ready. He never deserved you anyway, the twat”

Dan appreciated that. He knew he deserved better, but having shared so many firsts with one person, it was hard to just move on and forget. Dan sighed again, not making eye contact to either of them. He just wanted to lay back in his bed and forget the world for a little while longer.

“Dan” Connor had started, his hand resting firmly on Dan’s shoulder, forcing him to look up “You’re my best friend, and I say this with love, but stop being a soppy twat and let’s go get pissed” 

And so here Dan sat, nursing a gin and tonic that was more than halfway full at the small bar at the local gay club, Flamingo, that Connor insisted they go to. It was Dan’s first time at a gay bar or club of any sort. He usually opted to stay inside and play video games and, on the rare occasion that he did go out, usually went to the pub on campus which was host to many drunken frat boys and jocks. 

Dan felt out of place. His anxiety was skyrocketing as each guy walked to the bar offered him a hungry glance, looking as though they could devour him in one gulp. It was intimidating to say the least. Dan knew he was attractive, at least a little bit, but with the way these men ogled him, made his nerves burn under his skin and his stomach bubble nervously. He felt like a piece of meet in the lion’s den just waiting to be pounced on. The metaphorical lamb to the slaughter.

He felt kind of silly, being 19 years old and never having been to a gay club. It almost seemed like he’d missed out on a lgbt right of passage in a way. He had been out publicly since he was 16. He had many friends who weren’t straight, even joined the GSA in his final year of high school. Its not like Dan had refused to ever go, he just never seemed to be offered. This whole thing, from the thumping music to the practical orgy happening on the dance floor, it all felt so foreign to him.

“Hey there beautiful, what’s a pretty thing like you doing here all alone?” A deep, husky voice said to the right of him, tearing him from his thoughts. 

Dan winced slightly, hoping to remain unnoticed long enough for his friends to get tired and finally let him continue to sulk in his bed. Unfortunately, the lord wasn’t on his side that night. Dan shifted in his seat, eyeing the man. He was attractive, with a strong jaw that had little brown specks of stubble and sandy brown hair in a messy faux hawk. His eyes were a shiny green, the kind you’d find on the expensive emeralds that sat in the jewellery shop windows that sparkled brightly when the light hit them just right. He looked about 30, Dan thought. 

“I’m not alone.. My friends are here” Dan said loud enough for the man to hear him over the pulsing tones surrounding them. “somewhere..”

“Shame they left you all alone. Let me buy you a drink” The man said, a smirk playing on his lips.

Dan felt uneasy in this mans presence, the man giving him wolf in sheep’s clothing sorts of vibes. Something didn’t sit right, whether it be the way the man eyed Dan hungrily, or the way his hand brushed ever so slightly against Dan’s hip, it made Dan uncomfortable. Dan tried to scoot away, praying the man would disappear if he acted uninterested.

“No thanks, still working on this one” Dan said, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. He wanted the man to go away so he could resume his previous position of being alone and miserable. 

“Oh come on, just one drink.” The guy persisted, his hand now resting firmly on Dan's lower back.

Dan shifted, scooting away from the guy’s hand. “I’m fine, really. Thanks” 

Dan turned away from the guy, sending a silent prayer that he would go away with Dan’s rejection. For the second time that night, the lord wasn’t on his side. Instead, the guy gripped Dan’s shoulder firmly, spinning him around on the bar stool, a cold fierceness in his eyes. Dan's heart jumped in his throat, his eyes wide with fear. This was it, Dan thought. His first time at a gay club and he was about to either get punched or murdered. 

“I think the kid said leave him alone” A voice spoke in a thick northern accent, startling both Dan and the older man who's grip was still firm on Dan's shoulder. It was beginning to hurt, and Dan prayed it wouldn’t bruise.  
“And who are you” The man spat viciously. 

The owner of the voice came into view and Dan almost gasped. He was beautiful, like something out of an anime (maybe Dan had spent too much time inside). The man wore a plaid shirt that fit him nicely, the pale skin of his collarbone peaking from beneath the collar. His jeans were black and form fitting, accentuating his long, slender legs. His hair was dark as midnight and his eyes were waterfalls of blue that Dan could drown in without a care. 

“Just leave the guy alone” The man said, his voice stern and his eyes flashing menacingly. 

The creep glanced at the man once more before releasing Dan's shoulder, a sly smirk on his face “See you soon, hot stuff”

 

After, the creep walked away. Dan breathed a sigh of relief as he felt his heart thud in his ears. He felt like he was going to explode, as he tried to steady his breathing. His eyes looked up at the stranger, his knight in shining armour. The man was looking at him curiously and Dan could kiss him if he didn’t feel like his legs would collapse if he tried to stand. 

“You alright mate? Sorry bout that guy, he’s a bit of a cretin” The man laughed

“I noticed” Dan mumbled. His heart had slowed significantly and he wasn’t trembling as much. The guy gave off such a calm aura about him. Like he could make everything better just with a simple smile.

“I’m Phil, by the way. Phil Lester” The man, Phil, said as he stuck out his hand.

Dan eyed it curiously before placing his own on Phil’s, giving a firm shake. “Dan Howell”

“Well Dan Howell, how are you enjoying your first experience in a gay club” Phil chuckled, taking a seat next to Dan

Dan's eyes widened it panic “Am I that obvious”

Phil chuckled again, his tongue poking out the corner of his mouth. “A little bit mate. No worries though, I was the same way my first time. I remember not leaving the bar the whole night and drinking loads of cranberry breezes” 

Dan smiled slightly at Phil's recount. It made him feel less awkward, knowing he wasn’t completely alone. “And how did that end up for you?”

“My head in the bushes and a pounding headache in my English lecture the next morning” Phil said, a bubble of laughter escaping his lips.

His laughter was infectious, causing Dan to laugh right along with him. Dan could get used to hearing his laugh. The way it was a little high pitched in contrast to the deep velvet of his voice. The way his tongue would poke out the side of his lip and how his whole face would light up. Dan was convinced that his laugh could cure any disease in the world.

“So Dan, what are you doing when you aren’t nervously sitting in a club nursing a drink and getting hit on by creepy guys” Phil asked, a humorous expression on his face and a flash of mischief in his eyes.

Dan smiled brightly “Well clearly this is my normal routine. But actually I’m studying law at Manchester, first year” 

“Oh a lawyer” Phil said, his tone playful but a curious expression on his face “That means you’re going to be rich and have fancy cars and I might just have to make you my sugar daddy.”

Dan nearly choked on the sip of his drink he had taken, a bubble of laughter falling from his lips. “I have to actually pass my Intro to Law class before I can think about having fancy cars and the likelihood of that happening is nil” 

Phil laughed exuberantly, his hand moving to fix the side of his fringe that had fallen into his eyes. Dan stared at him, maybe a little too long, taking in every part of his face. He was attractive, that was for sure. More attractive than Mark could ever dream to be. Dan smiled to himself when he realized that this was the longest time he had gone in a while without thinking about Mark. All because of this wonderful stranger who had saved him from being assaulted by a creep. He made a mental note to thank Connor later.

“So Phil” Dan started, taking a sip of his drink. The ice had mostly melted and the alcohol was severely diluted now, but Dan had paid 10 quid for it so he certainly wasn’t going to waste it. “What do you do when you’re not saving inexperienced club goers from creepy men looking to get their rocks off”.

“Well I’m working on getting my Masters degree in sound production, and I just finished my B.A in English and aside from that I’m a writer” Phil said, a small smile curved on his lips.

 

Dan stared, fascinated by this man. He already was working on his masters, when Dan was sat complaining about basic intro classes and writing papers. He felt like a proper loser compared to this man. Dan was convinced this man was perfect, the epitome of perfection and there was no way he could be real, let alone interested enough to talk Dan for more than 10 minutes.

“Hey, do you want to get out of here? Maybe go for a walk?” Phil said, a hopeful expression on his face.

Normally, Dan would say no. Especially after the whole Mark thing, he wasn’t exactly inclined to subject himself to heart break again. But there was something about Phil. About he way he looked at Dan, the way he spoke. The way his eyes shined brightly even in dark room of the club and how his laugh filled Dan’s body with warmth that made Dan inclined to say yes. So he did, opting to text his friends later and thank them for dragging him out of his shitty dorm.  
~~~  
Dan clutched the warm cup of coffee in his hands, thankful for the comfort it provided as he and Phil walked down the cold streets of Manchester. The breeze blew through the air, ruffling the trees and bringing a cold chill over Dan. Phil smiled at him, taking a step closer as he sipped his own coffee.

Dan had learned that Phil was 24 years old, his birthday the end of January, he attended York University, and was in town visiting his friends for the weekend and he loved lions, Pokémon, anime and shreddies. It was almost like he was Dan’s other half, which made Dan excited. Dan felt his heart quickly sink at the thought that Phil would be gone after tomorrow. He probably wouldn’t see him again and Phil would forget all about Dan and move on to some new boy who would get lost in his eyes.

“You think too loud” Phil said, eyeing him curiously. “What's on your mind?”

Dan blushed as he was pulled from his thoughts, glancing over at Phil “Sorry, I’m a very thoughtful person I guess. I’m not really thinking of much.. Just kind of lost in thought”

Phil smiled at him again, nudging his shoulder gently. “Well enough of that! Come on, let’s get on the eye”

Dan glanced over where the Manchester eye sat illuminated in the square, the line already about 3 meters long. He wouldn’t admit to Phil he had a slight fear of heights, hoping that he could push the anxiety aside just for this one night. He wasn’t willing to ruin his time with this man for anything. 

They stood in line, having drained their coffee cups and tossing them in the bin near the small line, which despite its size was moving rather quickly. Phil nudged into Dan, a smile on his face as he looked in the younger boy's eyes. Dan really wanted to kiss him. 

Not too long after, they were taking their seats in the cart of the wheel. The wind whistled softly around them, bringing a slight chill in the air. Dan shivered slightly, scooting closer to Phil instinctively, seeking the older man's warmth. Phil wrapped his arm around the younger boy's shoulder, pulling him into his side. Dan smiled shyly, the feeling comforting and oddly intimate.

Dan felt a bit silly, with the way his heart sped up in his chest and his cheeks created a dusting of pink on his pale skin. He had only known this man for 2 hours and already he felt like a high school kid developing a crush. He couldn’t deny the warmth he felt surrounding him, not just from Phil's body heat, but Phil in general. He had a warm personality that could kill the cold and bring light to wherever he was. 

The wheel began to move, ascending them high over the city. The lights shown brightly in the sky, lighting up the dark night time. Dan was in awe, never having seen Manchester from this angle. It was breathtaking. The lights sparkled on the buildings, like stars in the distance, and the sky was clear, the black reflecting the light beautifully. 

“Its so gorgeous up here” Dan gasped, his eyes glued to the view around them.

“It really is. Thank you for coming up here with me.” Phil spoke, his voice soft and gentle like velvet.  
Dan tore his eyes away from the view and looked at Phil. The lights of the city danced across his face, his eyes even more an intense shade of blue than they naturally were. Dan saw glimpses of yellow and green in his eyes, as a soft smile was etched on his face. Dan really wanted to kiss him.

Almost as if the older boy could read his thoughts, he leaned forward just a bit, his eyes darting down to glance at Dan's lips. His tongue slid across his own lips and his eyes went back to meet the brown ones sat next to him.

“Can I um… Would it be okay if-” Phil started, tripping over his words. Dan found it adorable and cut him off.

“Yes please” He said, his voice shaky and barely above a whisper.  
Phil let out a breath, his hand traveling to Dan's cheek and his thumb ghosting over the bone gently, carefully. He looked into Dan’s eyes deeply, like searching for one final form of consent an leaned in. His breath ghosted over Dan's lips and the younger boys eyes fluttered shut, his stomach flipping and his brain screaming. 

When their lips finally touched, Dan felt his whole body ignite. It wasn't fireworks or rainbows, but an intense warmth that rushed over him. It was like he was trapped in a burning building that he didn’t want to escape. He wanted to be engulfed by the flames and never let this feeling end.

Phil’s lips were soft, an excellent contrast to Dan's own overly chapped ones. They were smooth and plump and he tasted like coffee and chocolate with bits of vodka mixed in. The kiss was slow, careful, almost cautious of frightening Dan away. 

Dan's hands went to Phil's hip, clinging to the fabric of his jacket that hung on his waist. His hands were shaking from his nerves and the feeling of the older boys lips being on his, though he would say it was from the cold if ever asked. 

Soon, far too soon in Dan's opinion, Phil pulled away. His eyes met Dan's again and a shy smile graced his lips. Dan could get lost in his eyes, they way he stared at Dan made him fill with warmth and a desire to always be by his side. He never wanted this night to end.

“That was.. Yeah” Phil said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. 

 

Dan felt on cloud 9. His felt like he was swimming. His whole body felt like it was sparking and waiting to explode and he wanted more. He wanted to feel this every day for rest of his life. He never believed in love at first sight, always thinking it was a myth people made up to explain adolescent feelings, but he got it now. 

Dan's not sure what led him to his next move, whether the electricity from the kiss that still hung in the air, or the adrenaline that was coursing through his body, but before he knew it he was pulling Phil in by his collar. Their lips clashed sloppily, not as gentle and easy as the first. This was heavy, full of passion and desire. Dan was feeling brave, his hands running through the older boys hair. 

Phil's hands were on Dan's hips in a flash, his fingertips digging into the boys skin. He darted his tongue over the younger boy's bottom lip, not having to wait long before Dan parted his lips and let Phil explore his mouth. It was messy and rushed, but Dan craved it. He wanted more. He needed more.  
~~~  
The cab ride back to Phil's hotel was tense. Dan was fidgety and anxious and struggled to keep his hands to himself. He never did this, never picked up random guys for a quick shag. He wasn’t the type and now that he was doing it, his nerves were on high. There was something about Phil that made him brave. Making him do things he never thought he would. It was exciting.

Phil sat next to him, hand resting on Dan's thigh and stroking slowly, his eyes watching Dan carefully. They weren’t the crystal blue they normally were, instead dark, almost black with lust. Dan shivered at Phil’s touch, the hand sliding up slowly and ghosting over Dan's hard on. He held back a moan, biting his lip and digging his nails into the leather of the arm rest. 

Thankfully, the cab ride was over soon enough and they both exited the cab. They rushed inside quickly once they handed the driver the cash and rushed to the lift. The wait for the elevator may have been worse than the cab ride, as Dan was growing more and more desperate the longer he had to wait. He wanted to touch Phil. He wanted to taste the boy properly and run his fingers over the milky white skin.

The ding of the elevator startled Dan, ripping him away from his less than PG thoughts. Both men stepped inside once the doors opened. Phil pressed the door close button, stepping back so they metal doors could shut. 

In less than a second after they had, Dan felt himself being pushed against the wooden wall of the lift, warm lips against his own. He moaned into the kiss, hands going to Phil’s hair. Phil took Dan's hands from his hair, pinning them above his head, and began attacking the younger boys neck. Dan felt his knees wobble, his neck being his most sensitive spot. 

He let out a loud, almost pornographic moan, rolling his hips forward to meet Phil’s. He heard Phil suck in a breath, rolling his hips back. They were both unbelievably hard and desperate for the other. The older boys teeth grazed over his skin, sucking a mark into his neck. Dan didn’t even mind, wanting to show the whole world that this beautiful man wanted him. 

The lift doors dinged, opening slowly. The two boys jumped away from each other, Phil going back to the other side of the lift. Dan was panting, his cheeks flushed and the beginnings of an angry, purple bruise forming on his neck. 

An older woman, who couldn’t be any younger than 70, stepped inside and pressed the button for her floor followed by the close button. She glanced at the both of them, giving a raised eyebrow at their current state. Dan blushed furiously, avoiding the woman’s knowing gaze. He tried to slow his breathing, willing his heart to stop thudding so loudly. 

The lift dinged once more, this time for Phil's floor. They both stepped out quickly, not looking back at the older woman. Dan followed Phil down the corridor to his room, anxiously waiting the older boy to open the door. Finally, the door was open and Dan's back was yet again pressed to the wall. Teeth clashing and roaming hands and heavy, breathy moans. Dan felt weak in the knees again, his hands clinging to Phil's shirt in order to keep himself upright.

Phil's hand slid under Dan's shirt, fingertips ghosting over Dan skin and leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. Dan shivered under Phil’s touch, his breath hitching in his throat and his hips rolling forward instinctively.  
“You’re so beautiful” Phil whispered against Dan's lips, his hand trailing up Dan’s chest. Dan blushed deeply. He’d never been called that before and it sounded genuine. It sounded intimate.

His thumb brushed over the younger boys nipple, a small moan escaping Dan's lip. Dan didn’t know what to do with himself. He felt like he was on fire, his whole body blazing under Phi's hands. He felt overly sensitive and wanted Phil to touch him. He wanted him in any way he could get him.

Phil tugged his shirt over his head, discarding it to the side of the room. Dan's hands went instinctively to his chest, his self consciousness kicking in. He hated being shirtless, hating the way his stomach wasn’t completely flat and the many freckles and birth marks that littered his torso. Phil looked into his eyes, his lips slightly parted.

“Stop it. You’re gorgeous, let me see you” The older boy said, pulling Dan’s arms back to his sides.

Dan blushed again, looking away from Phil. He wasn’t used to this, being called beautiful and gorgeous. When he and Mark would have sex, his body was mostly ignored, cast aside in favor of Mark's pleasure. This was new, having someone focus on him. It was terrifying.

Phil's eyes gazed over him hungrily, his tongue darting across his lips. “So fucking beautiful.” 

Phil sank to his knees, his hands palming Dan's crotch. Dan laid his head back against the wall, a breathy moan escaping his lips. He hasn’t gotten off in ages and he was receptive to even the lightest touch from Phil. Phil looked in his eyes, hands hovering over the button of Dan's trousers, asking silent permission. Dan nodded slightly, watching Phil closely.

Phil smiled, undoing the button and pulling Dan's jeans down to his ankles. He started mouthing at Dan through his boxers, his nails scraping down the boy's thighs. Dan shivered and pushed his hips forward, seeking some kind of friction. Pre-cum leaked from Dan's tip, leaving a damp spot on his grey boxers. 

Phil tugged the waistband of Dan’s boxers down, watching as Dan's erection sprung free. He licked his lips before sliding his tongue over the length. Dan moaned loudly, his hands latching onto Phil’s hair. He took the tip of Dan's cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue over the slit. Dan's legs trembled and he felt his head began spin. Phil's mouth was sinful and it felt so fucking amazing. 

Phil sank his mouth further, taking Dan to the back of his throat and letting out a soft moan. Dan moaned louder, his hand tugging harder on Phil's hair. His breathing became staggered and his vision became dark. He felt light, like he could float a million miles. Phil bobbed his head slowly, hollowing out his cheeks. His hands slid up Dan's chest and scratched back down with his nails. 

He picked up speed, bobbing his head faster and swirling his tongue over the tip as he did so, hands gripping Dan's thighs. The younger boy begun to tremble, his body tensing as he felt his release approaching quicker than he wanted. He wanted this to last forever, if it could. He was very content with the idea of never having to be away from Phil’s lips. Just before he could come, Phil pulled off of him, kissing back up his chest. Dan let out a frustrated whine. 

“Patience baby” Phil said, pecking Dan’s lips. “On the bed”

Dan scrambled, nearly tripping over his trousers and boxers that still sat around his ankles. He obliged, crawling on the bed and kicking off the unneeded clothing. He felt exposed, never having gotten this close with anyone but Mark, but he wasn’t scared. Somehow he trusted Phil, knowing he would hurt him. 

Phil stripped quickly, tossing his trousers, shirt, and boxers in a pile with Dan's. He came over to the bed, licking his lips again. “You’re so perfect, has anyone told you that”

Dan shook his head, avoiding Phil's eyes. He felt like a child, with his constant blushing at the simplest compliments. Phil smiled at him, crawling on the bed and reattaching their lips. Dan's hands found Phil’s hair again, running his fingers along the mans scalp. He moaned into the kiss, lifting his hips to get some friction. 

Phil’s mouth trailed from Dan's lips to his jaw, nipping and biting at the flesh. Soon they were on his neck, adding new marks to the one from the lift. Dan moaned louder, his hips jerking upward at the feeling of teeth on his neck. Phil pulled away from Dan's neck, ghosting kisses along his collar bone, his tongue darting out and tracing over the dips. He continued the action across Dan’s chest, stopping briefly to tease his nipples.

Dan’s old therapist had told him he had an addictive personality, boarding on obsessive. He thought she was full of shit, until this moment. He could get addicted to the feeling of Phil’s lips on his skin. The way his hands felt on his hips. The way his teeth grazed delicately and carefully but enough so Dan could feel it. He could get very addicted to this.  
Phil glanced up into Dan's eyes, placing a few kisses near the dip of his hip bone. He smirked a little, running his fingers teasingly over Dan's thigh. “You have such a perfect body baby. Turn over for me”

Dan obliged, flipping over once Phil got out of the way. He got on his knees, resting on his elbows. He looked back at Phil curiously, biting his lip. Phil smiled at him, hand running along Dan's spine. He placed soft kisses on each bump and birth mark he saw, soon his hands reaching Dan's bum. He caressed it gently, kneading it between his hands.

“Such a perfect arse too.” He whispered, his voice low and gravely. He bend down, kissing over the cheeks and biting softly

Dan swore he could come just from the way Phil sounded. Dan moaned, pushing his hips back into Phil's touch. He felt warm and sensitive and he needed something. Anything Phil would give him.

“P-Phil please” He moaned, his voice sounding broken. 

Phil chuckled, hand running up Dan’s thigh. Before Dan could even comprehend what was happening, he felt a warm, wet sensation over his entrance. He jerked forward, a loud moan ripped from his throat. This. This was new. 

Phil’s hands gripped Dan's hip, holding in place as his tongue lapped across the younger boy’s hole. He pushed his tongue past the rim slightly, trying to create as much sensation as he could. Dan's arms were trembling, his body began to quake again and his mind went fuzzy. This sensation was entirely new and he could cry. 

“F-Fuck, Phil. Oh god” He moaned out, pushing his hips back.

Phil slowly pushed a finger in Dan’s entrance, his tongue still lapping over the sensitive skin. He pushed his finger in and out of Dan, mewling at the sounds the younger boy was making and how responsive he was. He soon pushed another digit in, curling them up.

Dan almost screamed, feeling the fingers brush his prostate. His legs were trembling, on the verge of collapsing and he felt his cock leak. He was so close, the urge to come heavy on his stomach. He moaned loudly, pushing his hips back more to meet Phil’s hands. Phil scissored his fingers in and out of Dan, his tongue still circling the sensitive muscles of Dan's hole.

“You going to come like this baby? Just from my mouth and fingers” Phil purred out, pulling away briefly.

Dan moaned loudly, nodding quickly as he felt his stomach tense, his orgasm looming. Just a little more and he would be gone. Suddenly, Phil pulled away completely. Dan whined loudly. He could cry, his frustration building. He wanted to scream at Phil to just fucking get on with it, but he loved the idea of having Phil touch him, he wanted Phil to touch him forever.

“P-Phil. Please. Please I need” Dan stuttered, his voice unsteady and his hips moving involuntarily. 

Phil nodded, kissing back up Dan's spine. “Don’t worry love, I’ll take care of you”

The older boy reached in the black bag that sat next to the bed on the floor, pulling out a small packet of lube and a condom. He ripped the condom open with his teeth, rolling it over his length and stroking himself, soft moans falling from his lips.

Dan moaned quietly, looking back at Phil pleasuring himself. The sounds he made were delicious, soft and deep. Dan almost came just listening to him. Soon, Phil opened the packet of lube and spread it over his length. He bit his lip, looking down at Dan.

“On your back love” He said softly.

Dan turned over, looking at Phil curiously. With Mark, he was always on his knees, facing away from him. He never paid it any attention until now. This was much better than anything he'd ever experienced. Dan looked Phil over. His body was beautiful, like a work of art created by Leonardo Di Vinci himself. His chest was speckled with a few chest hairs and he had the beginnings of a 6 pack happening, though very slight. He had a happy trail that sat just below his belly button. Dan had to hold in a moan when he saw how big Phil was. He saw Phil smirk and he bit his lip, looking away from the older boy and blushing for the millionth time that night.

Phil positioned himself near Dan's entrance, teasing the puckered hole slightly with the tip. “Look at me” He said, his voice thick and low.

Dan turned his head, staring into the older man's eyes. He moaned loudly as he felt Phil push into him, a slight burn of pain shooting through him. He struggled to keep his eyes open, not wanting to miss any of this. His nails dug into Phil's forearm, trying to will the burn to go away. 

“Tell me if its too much. I’ll stop, okay” Phil said softly, placing light kisses over Dan's face. 

Dan nodded, taking deep breaths. He felt Phil bottom out and the pain was searing, but he wanted to push through. He had to push through. Phil stilled his hips, groaning loudly at the tightness of Dan around him. Dan felt a single tear slip from his eye.

“How you doing, love” Phil asked, kissing along Dan's cheek.

“’M okay. Just. Just give me a second” Dan said, his voice shaking. 

Phil nodded, placing light kisses on Dan's neck. Dan breathed slowly, relaxing his muscles. He felt himself calm down a bit, the feeling of Phil inside him turning quickly from pain to insurmountable pleasure. He let out a soft moan, wiggling his hips a little to signal that he was okay.

Phil smiled, placing one final kiss on Dan's lips and rocking his hips slowly. He began with a slow thrust to build his rhythm, gripping Dan's hands and pinning them on either side of his head. Dan moaned loudly, feeling every drag of Phil's cock in and out of him. It felt euphoric, the pleasure incomparable to anything else he had ever felt in his life. 

Dan wrapped his legs around Phil's waist, rocking his hips in rhythm with the older boys. Phil began to pick up speed, his fringe falling into his eyes. Dan whined loudly, high pitched and needy. He wanted to touch Phil but his hands were pinned above his head.

“Fuck, Dan. You sound so good, love” Phil moaned out, thrusting his hips harder.

Dan screamed, feeling Phil slam into his prostate. He felt his release build inside him again, the heat pooling in his lower abdomen and the warmth spreading over his body. He whimpered loudly as Phil slammed into him repeatedly, his own moans mixing with Dan's. Phil leaned down, placing his lips on Dan's neck again, biting and sucking even more marks into the younger boy's skin. Dan whined loudly, arching has back up more.

“P-Phil, fuck I-I’m” Dan stuttered out, his words jumbling in his brain as he tried to form a sentence.

Phil released his hands, stroking Dan quickly in time with his thrusts. Dan arched his back, his fingers digging into Phil's skin. He closed his eyes, biting down hard on his lip and whining, hips bucking wildly against Phil. His legs shook with the force of Phil’s thrusts and the impending orgasm that continued to build rapidly in his body. His lip started to hurt from how hard he was biting down on it, but he was too gone to care.

“Look at me baby, I want to see you when you come for me” Phil growled 

Dan's hips sputtered, the words pushing over the edge. His eyes flew open as he stared at Phil, trying to keep his eyes on the older boy. Ribbons of cum striped his chest and Phil's hand. His vision went white and his body shook, riding out his orgasm. Phil groaned loudly, feeling Dan clench around him as his orgasm over took him. He kept his thrusts up, stilling as his own orgasm hit. causing him to spill into the condom.

Phil collapsed on top of Dan, a hand reaching up to stroke the younger boys hair. Dan hummed contently, a wave of euphoria and exhaustion washing over him. He wanted to sleep. He wanted to stay in the boys arms forever, the feeling of safety and warmth making him feel almost like he was home. He never felt like this with Mark, often left cold and alone after Mark was done. He would usually get up and leave once all was said and done. 

“That was amazing” Phil said, his breathing heavy. He felt like dead weight on Dan, but he didn’t mind at all, too caught up in his after orgasm haze. His brain was fuzzy, slowly trying to clear up and form legible words. 

“You’re amazing” Dan said, cringing immediately at how tacky and cliché it was. 

Phil smiled brightly and kissed him once more before rolling off of him, a small whimper from his lips as he pulled out, and pulling the condom off to throw it in the trash. Phil handed Dan some tissues to clean himself up. Soon enough, he was back in the bed, wrapping his arms around the younger boys waist. Dan nuzzled closer to Phil, burying his face in his neck. This felt very domestic, the way Phil's fingers danced across the skin of Dan's shoulder and arm. Dan breathed in deeply, capturing the boy’s scent.

 

He smelled like cinnamon, coffee, and sex and it was the most intoxicating thing Dan had ever smelled. He would bottle this scent and smell it every single day if he could. The realization hit Phil was leaving tomorrow, headed back to York for the rest of the year and this was very possibly the last time they’d see each other. Dan's euphoric state was quickly replaced by a feeling of dread and sadness. It hit him like a train and he wished he wouldn’t have remembered.

“You’re thinking too loud again” Phil said, his voice sounding tired. He sat up, looking at Dan, eyes searching the younger boys face with concern.

“I just… It's just… Never mind, its stupid” Dan said, avoiding Phil's gaze again.

He had only just met Phil. This was just a one night stand. He couldn’t tell this beautiful man that he had developed feelings for him after knowing him less than 6 hours without sounding like a proper creep. He worried that Phil would think he was a beatnik and kick him out straight away. Then he definitely wouldn’t see the beautiful boy with the bright blue eyes ever again.

Phil placed a finger under Dan's chin, forcing him to look up “Dan, talk to me”

Dan sighed, willing his eyes not to water. He hated the fact he got attached to people so quickly. They always ended up leaving him in the long run. He tried to think about what to say, how to work the jumbled mess his brain was producing. He cleared his throat, trying to find the proper way to say this without coming off as insane. 

“It's just. This was.. Such a good night. And I realized this is probably the last time I’ll ever see you again because you go back to school tomorrow and I’m being stupid because I like you a lot. Like really a lot and it’s stupid because we've only just met and I’m being a proper creep right now and you probably think I’m so strange and I’m rambling now and I just-“ Dan rambled, but was cut off by Phil's lips.

Dan melted into the kiss, his hands going to Phil’s hair instinctively. The feeling of warmth spread over him again. He never wanted to stop kissing Phil, his lips almost as intoxicating as his smell. Phil pulled away, his thumb brushing over Dan's cheek. His voice dropped to barely above a whisper, but spoke loud enough so Dan could hear him.

“I promise you Dan Howell, this is definitely not the last time we will see each other” Phil said, his eyes boring into Dan's.

The intensity was high, every time Phil stared at him. He wasn’t sure why, but he believed Phil. He knew he would see him again, somehow. Dan nodded, eyes still staring at Phil. This beautiful man who had walked into his life and made him feel things that he could never understand in such a short time. This beautiful man who kissed him like he was the most important person in the world. He touched him like he was the most beautiful person in the world. He was gentle and kind and honestly Dan felt his heart swell.

They kissed once more, the intensity still present, before Phil pulled away. Dan went to sit up, preparing to grab his stuff and go. Just as he was about to, Phil pulled him back, his eyes looking like a lost puppy. It was amazing how he could go from intense and incredibly sexy to adorable in a matter of seconds.

“You’re not leaving are you? Please stay” He said, his voice almost shy.

Dan nodded slowly, hand brushing the older man’s hair out of his face. “Okay”

Dan laid back down, scooting his body close to Phil. He felt warm and safe next to Phil, like nothing in the world could touch him as long as they were together. It felt like home, something he hasn’t felt in a very long time. He loved this feeling, never wanting to let it go. This was all so new and it was unnerving. 

Dan was terrified. He wanted to give this man everything he had, even though he only knew him a short time. He wanted to spend as much time with this man as he could, get to know everything about him. He wanted to build a future with him, a life. That scared Dan to no end, thinking about it. But he was willing to risk it. He would risk it all for a chance with this beautiful person, just praying that this beautiful boy wouldn't break him.

Dan glanced over at Phil, who by now was fast asleep with his fringe falling in his face. Dan leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to the older boy's lips, brushing the stray hair away from his face.

"Please don't bite" Dan whispered, staring down at the older man. 

With a sigh, Dan settled in, snuggling closer to Phil and falling into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending seems kind of weird to me but I hope you enjoy anyway. Leave feedback and comments and such and I love you all!


End file.
